An Irish Rose in New York
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: The Delancey brothers are Sent to live with their Uncle in New York along with their "Adopted sister" Evelyn
1. the funeral

An Irish Rose in New York  
By Sorrow McLennan  
  
Chapter One   
  
The sun shined through the stain glass windows of the church, dancing rays of colors moved about on the floor. The little girl sat between her "brothers" on the front pew. She glanced up at the front of the church catching a glimpse of the caskets behind the priest. The vision made her shudder.   
  
She had only been in this country for two years and she had already lost her new parents. She was holding on to the corner of one of the boys' blazers. She slowly looked up at him. "Oscar?" She whispered.   
  
He glared down at her slightly. "Shuddup." he hissed and gestured to the service. "you're being disrespectful." Her bottom lip trembled. She hadn't meant to be disrespectful, it was just that this was her first funeral and she was very scared.   
  
Maybe if the boys' father hadn't been offered the job in Michigan and the family had stayed in New York they wouldn't be doing this right now. She silently blamed herself for the accident although she had absolutely no control over it. It's just everyone she loved always ended up dying violent deaths.   
  
She looked up feeling a tug on her dress. The music had started again and they were carrying the caskets out. She gulped and followed her brothers behind the line. She stared at the floor as they walked. They walked down the steps of the church, down to the cemetery stopping near to open graves.   
  
She begin to tremble. She didn't want to be here, she didn't think she could handle watching them being lowered into the ground and dirt being tossed onto the coffins. It would be a realization that they were actually gone, and they wouldn't be around anymore.   
  
Light raindrops began to fall, landing on the top of her head. She slowly looked up at the sky. She could feel tears falling down her cheek. She quickly looked back down at the ground, playing a little bit with her hands. She sighed and lifted her eyes back up.   
  
The service seemed to take forever, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back seeing the man she had just met hours before. He had been the family's attorney for years and had arranged for her "Adoption" back in New York. He smiled weakly at her. She looked back at him and tried to smile back but ended up crying even more.   
  
Everything else was a blur to her, she came back to reality when she heard someone say her name. She looked up. "C'mon, Evelyn." Oscar whispered taking her hand.   
  
"It's time ta go home." She nodded and sighed. Home. Home was where the furniture had already began to be covered, their belongings being packed away. She didn't want to go there.   
They walked towards a horse drawn carriage. The older boy picked her up and tossed her in. A woman walking by them shook her head. "Morris, don't go carelessly throwing her in there." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evelyn paced back and forth in front of the office door. She sighed and looked over at the boys who were playing cards in the corner of the room. She closed her eyes and kept pacing.   
  
They had been told they weren't old enough to hear the reading of the will. She had tried to protest that it was involving them so they had the right to hear it but no one would listen to a nine year old, let alone a nine year old girl.   
  
Oscar looked over at her. "Sit down." He said. "You're making me more noivous den I already am." He sighed. Morris looked up and smirked. The smirk quickly vanished as the door opened. People filed out of the office. The lawyer Mr. Vernon stepped out as well. He gestured to the children.   
  
"C'mon into my office." He said softly. Oscar and Morris exchanged glances and quickly stood up walking over. Evelyn stood for a minute, she didn't know if they meant her or just the real kids. She felt even more out of place here than she did at the funeral. "You too, Evelyn."   
  
She looked up at him. His hand was on her shoulder, he smiled down at her. The smile made her feel a little more at ease but the discomfort was still there. She followed behind the boys into the office as Mr. Vernon closed the front door.   
  
"Have a seat." He pointed to some chairs in front of his desk. Evelyn chose to sit in the back, to be a little out of the way, she thought. They didn't need her to interefere with family business.   
  
Once the children were seated, Mr. Vernon took a seat behind the desk and cleared his throat. Evelyn stared at the floor as he spoke. She didn't hear the first part of what he said but quickly looked up when he spoke of where they were going.   
  
"And in ordinance to your mother and fathers last wishes, in a weeks time the three of you will be shipped to your uncle in New York City, Manhattan to be exact."   
Evelyn stared at him. Why had he said three? She wasn't exactly part of the family. Her thoughts were obviously shared with Morris who spoke up. "Evelyn too?! Why do we hafta have her with us?"   
  
Oscar shook his head. "Shut up ya moron." He mumbled.   
  
Mr. Vernon let out a loud sigh. "It's all in the will. Your parents requested it." He knew trying to explain anything to this boy was like trying to get a waterfall to run up instead of down.   
  
Morris scowled and folded his arms. He stared at the desk in front of him grumbling under his breath about something. Mr. Vernon continued to talk but Evelyn couldn't hear a thing. 


	2. a new life

Chapter Two  
  
The moon shined brightly in the dark New York sky. The train pulled into the station, a loud blow of the whistle as it came to a complete stop. Evelyn sighed, not wanting to get off the train.   
  
She was afraid of what was to come. Would she be happy here? She was seriously doubting it. The boys weren't always the nicest to her, now that their parents were gone there was no one to protect her. She was sure this uncle of theirs wouldn't.   
  
Her mind was all wrapped up in her thoughts as she felt someone tug on her hand. She looked up into the eyes of the social worker. "Come on, Evelyn." He smiled at her. At least he was nice, she thought to herself.   
  
Slowly she stood up out of her seat. She looked over at the door of the train and saw Oscar and Morris fighting over who got to go out first. Rolling her eyes she folded her arms and sat back down.   
  
She shook her head watching the boys continue their arguing. Morris glared at Oscar. The social worker quickly broke up the fight. "Boys. knock it off. If we don't hurry we'll miss are connections."   
  
Oscar rolled his eyes. "You're so immature you know dat Morris?!" Morris began to pout. They were quickly pushed out of the train, Evelyn sighed and followed them. If this uncle of theirs was as bad as them she was doomed. Oscar was nice sometimes but Morris was too stupid to be.   
  
Evelyn walked a few paces behind the others. She figured that maybe they would lose her and she wouldn't have to go live with them. No such luck though. The social worker pushed her up towards the boys. She looked back at him and scowled a little. She was too scared to do very good one.   
  
After collecting their luggage they walked over to the office. A heavy set man, with grayish hair was standing by one entrances, he quickly began to walk over towards them. Evelyn quickly jumped behind the social worker to hide from him.   
  
"You must be mistah Spensah!" The man said holding his hand at. Evelyn watched as Mr. Spencer the social worker shook this strange mans hand. She glanced over at Oscar and Morris who were also watching them. They seemed to know him, she stayed wher she was.   
  
He motioned to Evelyn. "Eh and dis must be da goil." he did't wait for an answer to his questions, he turned around to the boys. "You two have coitenly grown since the last time I'se saw ya."   
  
Oscar smirked. "Well so have you Uncle Weisel." Morris quickly elbowed him in the stomach. Evelyn looked over at Oscar and grinned, giggling a bit. He looked down at her, grabbing his stomach, he held his finger to his lips, winking at her. She grinned and covered her mouth.   
  
Weisel looked back at Mr. Spencer. "Well i'se can handle da children now. Thank you for bringing them." He tipped his hat and walked back to wait for the next train.   
  
Evelyn stood there for a moment as the three begin to walk away. Oscar turned around. "You commin' or ya waitin' fer wintah." She pouted and ran after them.   
She finally caught up to them. "But Oscar it is winter." She said. he promptly smacked her lightly on the back of her head.   
  
"Yeah I know."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evelyn sat on Oscar's bed watching him and Morris putting their clothes away. She shifted a little, keeping her eyes on him. "So um how long do we hafta live here?" She asked.   
  
Oscar shrugged. "I don't know Evelyn. For awhile I guess." he sighed. She nodded and folded her legs under her.   
  
"Do I hafta stay or is he gonna get rid of me?" She asked, playing with the lace on her dress.   
  
He rolled his eyes, "Again Evelyn I don't know! Do you think I know everything?!" He shouted, turning around.   
  
Evelyn's eyes widened. "Yes." She said quietly moving back on the bed.   
  
Oscar shook his head. "well I don't." he looked over at Morris. "Dang it Morris can't you open a stupid dresser?!"   
  
Morris quickly looked up. "I ain't stupid. Don't call me that."   
  
He scowled at his brother. Evelyn started to laugh uncontrolablely. Morris glared at her. "Well he did!"   
  
She looked up at him. "I didn't know you were a dresser..." She started to laugh harder. Oscar gave him a smug look, he started to open his mouth but there was a knock at the door.   
  
The door opened and Weisel came walking in. "Well I see..." he looked over at Morris fighting with the dresser. And then at Evelyn who was rolling around on Oscar's bed laughing. "Alright I'se not even gonna ask. Jist wanted to let you know...that yeah nevahmind c'mon out when yourd done." He shook his head and left the room shutting the door behind him.   
  
Oscar rolled his eyes again and walked over. "No actually you're right, you're the stupid one, dis heah dressers got you beat by...well a lot!" He said opening the drawer with one hand. "Happy now?" He asked.   
  
Morris glared at him. "Yeah thanks. Not that I need your help or anything but..."   
  
Oscar wasn't listening, he walked over and sat down his bed, he pushed on Evelyn's legs. "Get off." he grumbled. She quickly crawled off pouting. "Get out of here while you're at it would ya?!"   
  
Evelyn scampered to the door. She looked back at him, her bottom lip quivering. "But..." She stared   
  
Morris stepped up to her. "He said 'Beat it.'" She quickly ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. He turned his brother. "Ha ha. We showed her." Oscar rolled his eyes and turned over on his back. 


	3. something

Chapter Three  
  
Three Weeks Later   
  
A scream echoed through the alley way as a young newsboy was pulled in and thrown agains the wall. "No! Leave me alone! I'se didn't do nuttin!" He shouted, shaking all over.   
  
Two boys not much older than him only by a few years, stepped out of the shadows. "Shut up kid!" The one said smacking him across the face.   
  
"Yeah ha ha! Shut up!" The other one laughed hysterically grabbing his stomach.   
  
"You too Morris." The other snapped at him and turned back to the newsboy. "I don't like your face." he smirked.   
  
The newsboy tried to squirm out of the boy named Morris's arms. He kicked his legs at the other. "Yeah well I don't like yours neiddah."   
  
Morris snickered. "Ha ha Oscar." He said. "He's gotcha there."   
  
Oscar glared at him. "Morris if I hafta beat you aftah I'se done wid him I'se will!" He turned back to the newsboy. "Well dis time it'll be a fair warning." he said punching him in the stomach. "Tell da uddahs if they give our uncle more trouble, dere well be more of dis ta go around."   
  
He turned to Morris. "Awright. Let him go." He said. "Let him go Morris!" He shouted.   
  
Morris quickly dropped the poor to the ground, kicking him in the rear. "Yeah get outta here!"   
  
Oscar shook his head and rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We'se gotta meet uncle Wease."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Evelyn, here pass dis."   
  
Evelyn looked up from the table at Weasel. "huh?" She asked.   
  
Weasel shook his head. "Jist pass dis would ya.' He said shoving a bowl in her hand.   
  
She quickly pushed it over to Oscar and Morris, quickly adverting her eyes back to the table. "So boys how was your day, did ya'se have any fun?"   
  
Morris grinned. "Yeah we shoah did! We beat up on a couple of newsies." He beamed. "Ouch!"   
  
Oscar had kicked him under the table. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Be quiet." He hissed.   
  
But Weasel just grinned. "Dat's me boys." He said. "i'se very proud of you. I don't know what to think of Evelyn here though. I'se not used to goils." He said.   
  
Evelyn bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. If the earth opened up and swallowed her up right then and there, she wouldn't have minded. The boys had adjusted to being there but she hadn't. All she was good for was to be a slave and something to yell at.   
  
Weasel rambled onto the boys, she didn't know what because she had stopped listening. This was pure hell for her. She had never imagined that this would happen to her. She sighed and played with her food.   
  
When she looked up, Morris and Weasel had left the room, Oscar was standing in the doorway. He sighed walking in. "You jist gonna play wid dat?" He asked.   
  
Evelyn sighed. "I dunno. I guess I'se ain't in da mood for eating lately."   
  
He shook his head. "Yeah I've noticed. Uncle Wease wants you in bed. SO um hurry up." He said and quickly left the room.   
  
Evelyn watched him as he left, she stared for a minute after before pushing her chair out and heading for her room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning Evelyn awoke to the sounds of Oscar and Morris arguing. She put her pillow over her head. Did they ever stop this? As far back as she could remember this was how it was.   
  
She groaned and rolled out of bed. She stumbled towards the door, opening it a crack. She looked out and saw why the shouting was so loud, they were standing right out by her door. "Do you always hafta do dis?" She asked rubbing her eyes.   
  
Oscar glared at her. "Stay out of dis Evelyn." he said pushing Morris into the wall.   
  
Morris screamed, and they continued their fight. Evelyn rolled her eyes and went back in her room shutting the door behind her.   
  
She could hear them outside tossing each other around in the hallway. She laid back down on her bed. After a few minutes the noise outside stopped. Weasels voice was all that was heard.   
  
"knock if off you two you'se gonna break sumthing." He scowled.   
  
Morris folded his arms and walked away from Oscar. "He started it!" He pouted and tossed some clothes laying in the hall way at his brother. Oscar quickly ducked and smirked at him.   
  
Weasel shook his head. "I don't care who started it jist don't do it again. Awright." He grabbed the boys bye the back of their necks pushing them down the hall. "Get to da kitchen!" He shouted.   
  
They glanced back at him and then quickly followed his instructions. Weasel shook his head and knocked on Evelyn's door. "Evelyn." he said quietly. "It's time ta get up."   
  
She rolled over in her bed. "no go away! I don't wanna get up!" She shouted.   
"Dey're up, dat's good enough."   
  
Weasel shook his head. "Awright if you'se aint down in five minutes, I'm sending one of da boys up ta deal wid ya."   
  
Evelyn groaned and crawled out of bed. "Fine I'se up. Not like I haven't dealt with them befoah." SHe said pushing her way past him.   
  
"No listen heah!" He shouted grabbing ahold of her twisting behind her back. "No child undah me roof, especially no goil is gonna talk to me in dat tone of voice!" He raised his hand to smack her across the face.   
  
"No! Leave her alone!"   
  
Weasel quickly looked up to see Oscar standing in front of him. "Whaddya want boy?!" He hissed.   
  
Oscar shook his head and pulled Evelyn from his grasp. "She's jist a child. She's been t'rough a lot. You don't need to yell at her." He scowled at his uncle.   
  
Weasel narrowed his eyes. "Get outta heah both of you! Now!" He turned around and headed back to his room.   
  
Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled up at Oscar. "Thanks Oscar." She said.   
He shook his head as they walked away. "don't mention it."   
  
She sighed. "no really thank you. I mean you stopped me from being hit."   
  
Oscar narrowed his eyes at her. "I said DON'T MENTION IT!" He quickened his step, running outside slamming the door behind him. 


	4. 4

Chapter Four   
  
Evelyn sat on a chair, by the desk swirling around. The sound of a slamming door scared her making her nearly fall out on the floor. She looked up at Oscar and Morris. Oscar had been the one slamming the door.   
  
"you're late." Weasel grumbled sitting behind the counter, handing out papers to the newsies.   
  
Oscar sneered "Well excuse me!" He shouted and walked over seating down on the desk. Pushing papers on to the floor. He laughed and kicked his legs.   
  
Evelyn looked up at him. "You like slamming doors don't you?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and continued to ignore her. She sighed and moved her chair over by the wall, nearly knocking one of the employees over.   
  
Weasel looked over at her and scowled. "Evelyn!" He shouted. "You stupid lil'-" He turned to his nephew at the desk. "Oscah get her outta heah!" He shouted.   
  
Oscar's mouth dropped open. "But but but....what if I don't wanna?!"   
  
His uncle glared at him. "Jist do it!" He screamed.   
  
"Fine!" Oscar shook his head. "Fine, I'll do it. C'mon, Evelyn.' He said grabbing her pulling her by the arm. He dragged her out to the street. "Great now I getta spend da day wid you!"   
  
Evelyn pouted. "But I thought you liked spending da day wid me." She said. "I mean.."   
  
He shook his head. "I can't stand being near you for five minutes let alone an entire day!"   
  
Evelyn began to cry. She shook her head and started to run off. Oscar rolled his eyes and chased after her. "Get back here!" He shouted.   
  
She stopped and turned around. "Why?! you hate me! I should leave and nevah come back! I wish I was dead!"   
  
He caught up to her and put his arm around her. "No dont' say dat! I don't hate ya...no I don't." He sighed.   
  
"Yes you do." Evelyn tried to shrug him off. "You said you couldn't stand me." she glared at him.   
  
Oscar sighed and shook his head. "I jist didnt' want to spend me day wid jist you. I mean I don't like being alone wid goils..." He stared at the ground.   
  
Evelyn shook her head. "That's news to me." She sighed. "You can go back to the Distribution Center if ya want. I can handle meself."   
  
"Yeah I've seen you take care of yourself." he laughed. "Besides, Uncle Wease would get angry with me if I came back without you...well he'ld get mad if I came back WITH you."   
  
She sighed and stared at the ground. "I should of stayed in Ireland." She said.   
  
Oscar put his hand on her back. "C'mon let's go." He said.   
  
Evelyn looked up and smiled. "where we going?" She asked.   
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. Somewhere." He sighed. This was gonna be a day of hell. He looked down at her and closed his eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oscar leaned against a pile of crates in the alley way, watching Evelyn run back and forth. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket watch. "He's late." he grumbled.   
  
Evelyn accidentally tripped when her shoe threw off, running into him. "Damn it goil!   
  
Watch where you're going!" He scowled and shook his head. Little brat.   
  
She backed away. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. She got scared when he yelled at her, she got scared when the other two did but it was worse when it was him.   
  
"What did she do now?" A voice behind them asked.   
  
Oscar turned around. "What kept ya so long?" He asked walking over.   
  
"I ain't late you'se early." Morris smirked. "She been giving you a hard time?" He asked pointing over at Evelyn chasing after a stray cat.   
  
Oscar rolled his eyes. "Whaddya think? She's a been a real pain in the...Evelyn put that thing down!" He shouted. "See what I mean? She'll probably wanna take it home with her now!"   
  
Evelyn walked over with the cat in her arms. "And what if I do?" She asked. "I mean why can't I have a cat?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You want a serious beating from Uncle Wease don't you?! You bring that filthy thing in the house and you'll get one!"   
  
"Fine. You're right." She sighed setting the cat down. "I don't think it's fair though. I really don't." She climbed up on a crate next to him.   
  
"Nothings fair Evelyn." Oscar said looking away from her. He looked at Morris and shook his head. He turned back to her. He started to say something but stopped and pushed his hands in his pockets staring at the ground.   
  
Morris watched the end of the alley way. A smirk crossed his face. "Oscah." he said tugging on his brothers shirt.   
  
Oscar looked up. "What? Whaddya want now."   
  
Morris shook his head, his smirk widened. "Newsies out dere." He said pointing to the direction of two young boys.   
  
Oscar grinned "Awright let's have a little fun." He said walking away pulling his brother with him. He turned back to Evelyn. "Stay here and DON'T pick up dat mangy cat!" He walked off laughing.   
  
Evelyn sighed and watched them leave. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. Why was everyone being so mean today? She couldn't do anything right in their eyes. She sighed and laid down on the crate, drifting off to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little while later, Evelyn awoke to the sounds of Oscar and Morris' laughter. She sat up and looked around her. It was now dark out and the streets had a little bit of rain on them. She gulped and climbed off the crates.   
  
Oscar scowled when he saw her. He stopped laughing. "C'mon Evelyn. Time to go home." He said walking back out of the alleyway, Morris behind him.   
  
Evelyn sighed and chased after them. "Wait up!" she shouted, running as fast as she could. They ignored her cries and kept walking, talking and laughing. She groaned and kept running.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Weasel was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. He had been waiting up all night for his nephews and that little scramp to get back from where ever they were.   
  
He quickly stood up when he heard the door open. He walked out to the front room. "Where have you three been?!" He shouted. "you'se to young to be out dere dis late at night!"   
  
Evelyn sighed and walked over sitting down on the couch. She watched as Weasel got madder.   
  
"I don't want to get in trouble, it's too soon for you to be galavanting around. Dey's still watching us to make shoah..." He groaned. "nevah mind. Forget I said anything."   
  
Evelyn sighed and crossed her arms. Weasel lead the boys into the kitchen, leaving her in the front room alone. It was like he didn't even notice she was there.   
  
Moments passed the seemed like hours. She laid down on the couch, holding a pillow to her chest. She rested her head on the arm of the couch, staring at the wall. In the next room the sounds of them talking could be heard. She sighed and turned over, her back towards the room. Within minutes she was a sleep. 


	5. 5

Chapter Five 

Slowly Evelyn opened her eyes, her sight falling upon Weasel, cleaning out the fire place. She heard sounds of one of the boys in the other room, doing something. Stretching she sat up on the couch glancing over.

Oscar came out of the kitchen over to his uncle. He looked over at Evelyn and sighed. Giving her a slight smile he turned to Weasel. "So you want me ta stay heah or go wid ya?" He asked.

Weasel looked over at Evelyn. "I dunno you think you can keep her out of our haih?" He asked.

"Why does it always come down ta me? Why can't Morris watch her?" Oscar complained.

Rolling his eyes, Weasel climbed to his feet. "I ain't gonna be leave 'im wid 'er, he's too much of an asset to do something like dat."

"Fine." The young boy said folding his arms in front of him. He left the room. Evelyn sat up, taking a pillow in her arms staring out at everything that was happened. Her eyes widened as Weasel walked towards her.

"Go wash up would ya?" He said wrapping a rag around his hand. "You're gonna spend the day wid Oscah aright?"

* * *

Again, another story not finished. (at least this time I didn't delete chapters.)This one was one of my pride and joys too. Back then it was. Too bad I didn't love it enough to finish. But thanks for reading! 


End file.
